


Resurrection Of Alex Krycek, The

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-08-15
Updated: 2000-08-15
Packaged: 2018-11-20 19:46:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11342058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atThe Basement, which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onThe Basement's collection profile.





	Resurrection Of Alex Krycek, The

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

The Resurrection of Alex Krycek

Part One  
Title: The Resurrection of Alex Krycek  
Author: Hephaestion   
Date: July 2000  
Keywords: M/K  
Archive: Yes  
Author's Note: This story is a birthday present for my long distance mom and best friend Karen-Leigh S. I love her more than I do Mulder or Krycek combined.   
ALERT reading after this will contain spoilers to the last episode of the 7th season.  
Background: I shall forget that stupid ending of the 7th season, because it was so bad I will probably not see any more X-Files unless Krycek appears again. So in this story Scully is NOT pregnant (of course, yuck) and Mulder did not get abducted (ugh, CC is an idiot).  
Website: http://www.slashcity.com/~hephaestion/

* * *

*************************************

You're on your honor  
cause I'm a goner  
and you haven't even begun  
so do me a favor  
if I should waver  
be my savior  
and get out the gun...

...no, don't pick on me  
when one act of kindness could be  
deathly

-lyrics by Aimee Mann "Deathly" from Magnolia Sound Track

***************************************

Mulder watched Alex Krycek as they walked toward their destination; where the abductions were probably about to take place. Mulder couldn't stop staring at Krycek, a man who seemed to get more attractive with each coming year. It had been so many years too. He hadn't seen Krycek since that whole debacle with his ex-wife Diana. However, Mulder wasn't surprised that they were together once again. Their paths were interlocked in some weird sense that Mulder had been too afraid to really think about.

Mulder saw Krycek turn his head and look at him. Such eyes that only seem to soften whenever they were alone. If Skinner or, god forbid, Scully were around those green pools became hard, cold emeralds in their stare. In so many ways that young agent, that Mulder had made love to so many moons ago, had disappeared for good. Mulder was drawn to this man in the way that only felt like trouble. Krycek was his alter ego. He was the bad boy Mulder was never allowed to become or be for the fear of disappointing his parents, especially his father.

"Mulder what the hell is going through that twisted head of yours?"

"I was thinking how much you have changed. I hardly recognize you any more. Being a piece of shit killer and spy has done wonders for you Krycek. You could ALMOST make it on the cover of GQ."

Mulder couldn't stop the grin on his face and he watched Krycek roll his eyes. The one thing that hadn't changed, Krycek's inability to find humor in certain, stressful situations. Everything was always so damn serious with him. Mulder wondered how the guy didn't crack? Or maybe he did and that's why he's a fucking killer?

"Cut the shit Mulder. This is serious." Krycek stopped suddenly. He knew they were getting close now.

Mulder wasn't sure where the light was coming from but it was blinding him. He yelled for Krycek. The helicopter that swirled and blinded them was now beginning to shoot. Mulder felt a bullet whiz by his head.

"Get the fuck out of the way Mulder!" Krycek yelled. He could see that Mulder was their target.

Mulder felt the body that wrapped its' arms around him and knocked him to the ground. He heard the sound of the bullets coming towards him. He fell back hard against the ground and closed his eyes.

Within a few seconds the light and the noise were gone. Whoever wanted to stop Mulder from getting to the site had probably figured he was dead.

"Krycek get off me. They are gone." Mulder said and pushed the body that had pulled him down for protection off to the side.

Krycek rolled onto his back but when Mulder looked down he saw the life-less look in the green eyes.

"Krycek?"

Mulder felt as if he had been punched in the gut. His hand trembled as it touched the beautiful, dead face.

"This isn't fucking funny you bastard! You fuck! You left me again without even...even saying good-bye." Mulder put his face on the man's chest.

"Not fair because I was just getting the guts to tell you a few things. I was thinking that maybe we could talk and come to some kind of fucking conclusion about this crazy 'relationship' we have. We can't spend all our lives pretending we hate each other and then..."

Mulder stopped talking and got onto his knees beside the body.

"And then nothing Krycek...it's too late huh? Thanks for saving my life Alex. Sweet dreams Tovarish." Mulder swallowed the lump in his throat and bent down to give the still warm lips a kiss.

Suddenly, once again the forest was lit with lights but Mulder didn't move. If they were back Mulder knew he couldn't hide anywhere. He held Krycek's hand and closed his eyes and waited for the pain.

***********************************

July 22, 2000

Mulder sat on the lawn outside of the Federal building and watched his partner, Dana Scully munching on an apple.

"Gorgeous day Mulder." Scully said and smiled looking up at the baby blue sky.

"Yeah, it is." Mulder stared at the sandwich that was still untouched.

"Mulder are you okay? Ever since the day we found you in the forest unconscious you have been so melancholy. Is it because Alex Krycek was killed? Although, we did search that forest and his body was never found. Talk to me Mulder." Scully touched Mulder's hand.

"I'm okay Scully. I just wonder...where did they take him? He was dead so why take the body? More questions and never enough answers in my life Scully. Come on we have to get back to work. We have a flight to catch tomorrow Morning; back to the site since radar has picked up some kind of activity there again."

Scully watched her best friend and partner and she knew he was lying about being all right. It took a bit of prying but once Mulder had figured Krycek was dead he felt more at ease about telling her about what happened between them. 

Scully wasn't very surprised at what she learned. It was for those very reasons she had felt so jealous and angry when she first met Alex Krycek. When she had first seen Alex Krycek, she had a gut feeling he was what Mulder really wanted in a partner. When they looked at each other, Scully had been convinced Krycek was out to seduce Mulder. However, Scully was glad at how things turned out. The more she knew Mulder, the more she knew she could never live with him.

Mulder wanted to finish up his paperwork before leaving for his assignment in Oregon. He had this strange feeling about going back there. Scully wanted him to skip the entire idea of returning but however Mulder felt he had to do it. He had to try to figure out why Alex Krycek's body was taken away? Who took him? Where?

He picked up Scully the next day and they headed to the airport. Mulder listened to Scully go over the police reports and radar data they had received from the Portland office.

The flight was quiet and Mulder chewed on sunflower seeds as he listened to his portable cd player. Mulder had finally managed to catch up on music by bringing his cd player every time he flew. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He gotten the Magnolia sound track a few weeks ago after seeing the movie with Scully one night. There was something hauntingly beautiful about Aimee Mann's voice. This one particular song made him think of Krycek.

So don't work your stuff  
because I've got troubles enough  
no, don't pick on me  
when one act of kindness could be  
deathly  
deathly  
definitely  
Cause I'm just a problem  
for you to solve and  
watch dissolve in the heat of your charm  
but what will you do when  
you run it through and  
you can't get me back on the farm  
So don't work your stuff  
because I've got troubles enough  
no, don't pick on me  
when one act of kindness could be  
deathly  
deathly  
definitely

Mulder looked out the window as the song played loudly in his ears. He remembered how dead those green eyes looked and how much he was going to miss Alex Krycek.

When they arrived in Oregon, Mulder had a weird sense of deja vu.

"Scully will we get answers this time?"

Scully squinted and looked up at the darkening Oregon sky. "God knows Mulder, because now we have both Billy Miles and Alex Krycek missing. Those reports the Portland office sent us would have us believe that there are some really weird movements in the skies at night in Bellefleur again. I just have this strange feeling Mulder." Scully touched the back of her neck. She knew she felt something odd but she wouldn't tell Mulder. He wouldn't have let her come along.

After getting rooms at the Bellefleur Motel, they drove to the sheriff's office. The new sheriff looked at Mulder with a bit more awe and fascination than most small town sheriffs. Mulder even signed the sheriff's copy of 'Close Encounters of the Third Kind' that he kept in his office. Sheriff Schmocker smiled and told Mulder that he whole-heartedly believed in UFOs.

After leaving the Sheriff's office, Mulder and Scully headed towards the forest. They arrived at the spot where Billy Miles and Alex Krycek were abducted but so far everything was quiet around them. Mulder got down and looked at the ground where he had last remembered seeing Krycek's dead body.

"Are you all right Mulder? There's nothing here that I can see." Scully stood with her hands on her hips.

"Let's get out of here Scully."

They arrived at their motel rooms where they showered and changed before going to an early dinner. There was a small restaurant called Karen's Place where Mulder and Scully decided to dine. The menu had home cooking that promised big portions and good food or your money back. Mulder ordered the meat loaf with mashed potatoes, gravy, carrots and salad. Scully looked at Mulder and smiled before telling the waitress that she wanted the liver and onions.

"You wouldn't dare Scully." Mulder made a face that he knew must have made it plain for her to see his revulsion at her request.

"Mulder, I have been dying for some liver and onions for a while now. It's really good for you too. This place swears to have good old fashioned cooking so they will have to prove it with my choice." Scully said and stirred her tea.

"Well Ms. Scully if I barf it's all your fault."

She rolled her eyes at Mulder.

  
Their food arrived and Mulder could smell Scully's right away. He refused to look at her plate, sure it would make him vomit. He took a chunk of meat loaf and was astonished at how delicious and juicy it was.

"Hot damn this is really good Scully." Mulder said and began to wolf down his meal.

"Mulder this liver is just as good as I remember my grandmother making me when I was a kid. Want to try it?" Scully said and shoved a piece at Mulder on a fork.

"Get that away Scully or else I will shoot you."

"You don't know what you're missing Mulder." Scully said and put the piece of liver into her mouth. She pursed her lips in happiness and savored the flavor that she knew so few liked.

After dinner and sharing a piece of apple pie a la mode they went back to their rooms.

"Mulder, I think I gained five pounds during dinner." Scully said and knew she would be back to eating salads and yogurt when she arrived back in D.C.

"Well, Scully, thanks for the company and I'm going to bed. I'm not sure why but I'm extremely exhausted tonight. Good night Scully." Mulder said and went into his room.

He heard Scully go into her room and he sighed a breath of relief. He took off his clothes and got into bed. Mulder set the alarm to wake him in a few hours. He closed his eyes and fell asleep immediately.

After a few hours it only took the first ring of the alarm to awaken Mulder. He shut it off and hoped it hadn't woken Scully next door. He hated being dishonest with her but it was for her own good. He wanted to go to the site at night without her. Mulder refused to endanger anyone else's life. Too many people had already paid the price for Mulder's curiosity.

He put on his jeans, black long sleeved Henley shirt and Doc Marten boots. Mulder opened the door of his motel room slowly and didn't turn on the lights of the car until he was far from the motel. As he got to the forest he parked at the same spot he had in parked earlier that day. Mulder had that strange feeling once again. He had felt it earlier when he first got there earlier today. He grabbed his backpack and pulled out his flashlight.

The woods of Bellefleur, Oregon were quiet and still. The sky above Mulder was dark and twinkling with stars. It had rained earlier but now there wasn't a cloud in sight. Mulder got to the site and once again he could vividly picture the sight of Alex Krycek on the ground. He remembered watching Billy Miles covered in some kind of light or force field before disappearing almost eight years ago. Now he was back again. They were back again.

Mulder looked up at the sky and he opened his arms wide, "Well here I am damn it! What the hell do you want to show me?"

Mulder clenched his hands into fists. Nothing was exciting or funny any more. He had lost his family, Scully's sister, her daughter, and then his lover because of all this...bullshit.

"Yeah you heard me ...it's all bullshit!" Mulder screamed up to the night Oregon sky.

He shook his head and turned to leave when he heard the noise. Mulder turned his head slowly and looked up. It was the most incredible thing he had ever seen. Mulder began to wonder how it managed to appear suddenly but before he could do anything the bright light appeared. Mulder dropped to his knees and then back on the ground. He muttered, "Scully" before he blacked out.

Scully heard her cellphone ring and she woke up suddenly. She grabbed it and tried to clear her head of sleep before speaking, "Scully here."

"Scully, it's me Mulder. Get up and get dressed I'm driving back to the motel room in a few minutes."

"Mulder where the hell are you? It's almost 5 a.m. What is going on? Are you okay?" Scully interrupted and pushed the motel sheets away.

"I'm fine Scully. I'm more than fine and when you see me you will find out why. See you soon." Mulder said and hung up.

"Mulder!" Scully threw the cellphone on the bed. She knew better than to get too angry because Mulder was never going to change no matter what. She got out of bed and figured whatever it was Mulder had to tell her she would soon find out. Maybe they could go back home soon?

Mulder parked the car in front of their rooms. He got out and ran to Scully's motel door. She swung it open before Mulder could even knock.

"So what is going on Mulder?"

"Scully, come to the car I need your help to bring him inside."

"Bring WHO inside?"

"You will see Scully and you will be amazed." Mulder said grinning happily almost like a crazy person.

"Mulder I don't like it when you are cryptic with me..." Scully suddenly stopped mid-sentence and looked inside the car.

"Well?" Mulder asked softly.

Scully saw a sleeping man who was completely naked in the passenger's seat. However, the more she looked at the man she knew something was definitely wrong.

"Mulder? He's alive? Alex Krycek is alive?" Scully said but as she looked closer she saw what was disturbing her.

"I see you noticed Scully."

"Mulder, this man 'LOOKS' like Alex Krycek but a much younger Alex Krycek. This guy looks like Krycek probably looked right out of high school or something. Mulder, this can't be the 'real' Alex Krycek. Or is it?"

"Right now I can't answer that but let's get him inside. I don't want some small town cop noticing I have a naked man in my car. I will get a sheet to wrap around him and if we hurry we can probably get him inside without being noticed. It's still quite early and no one else seems to be awake yet."

Scully nodded and she helped Mulder bring the man into the motel room. Neither of them noticed the stranger with binoculars who stood in an opposite motel room watching them. He had been watching them ever since they arrived. The stranger turned and said to the man who sat smoking a cigarette, "They have the package you had sent to Mr. Mulder, Sir."

"Of course he does. How could Mulder resist such a pretty package? This will be easier than you can imagine. Mr. Mulder will have his second chance, something that so few in this universe ever get to have." The smoker said. He felt the pain in his head again and pushed the button that released the small dose of Morphine to his blood stream. He had so much to do and so little time left.

In Mulder's motel room they both stood next to the sleeping body of the young man that looked like Alex Krycek.

Scully had grabbed her medical bag and examined the man as best as she could. She checked his vital signs and took some blood since neither of them were sure of how he would react once he was awake.

"He's asleep, that much I can tell you, Mulder. There is no sign of trauma or coma but just good old fashion snoozing. I'm not sure what is causing this soundness of sleep. It could be he was given some kind of sedative? Now tell me how you found him again?"

"I went to the site again and after a few minutes the bright light appeared. I guess I passed out or something. When I woke up about two hours later I saw a naked body right at the site where Billy Miles and Alex Krycek first disappeared. He was on his back and completely asleep as you see him now. I tried to wake him and couldn't. So I did a fireman's lift over my back and I got him into the car. Then I called you."

"What are we going to do now Mulder? We need to have this guy tested and we need to find out who he is, where he came from and why he was brought to that site? I have a feeling that wasn't a coincidence Mulder."

Mulder had been looking down at the young face. He wasn't surprised at just how angelic and beautiful looking this younger version of Krycek appeared. Mulder could guess that the sleeping Krycek was approximately in his early twenties. There wasn't a wrinkle, a gray hair or a sneer on that face.

"Mulder! Are you listening to me?"

"He's been resurrected. Alex Krycek is back from the dead Scully. If it is him, and he's not only alive but young again, it's almost like someone is giving him a second chance. But why? And why was I suppose to find him Scully? Or maybe that answer is obvious and I just refuse to think about it?"

"I don't know, Mulder, this seems all too strange. We don't know if this is the real Alex Krycek. In other words...this might not be the Alex Krycek you 'knew' personally if you get my drift."

Mulder looked at the sleeping figure, and knew she was right. He saw 'his' Alex Krycek die right in front of his eyes. That was the man he hated and loved once upon a time. This Krycek was a mystery.

"Come on Scully lets call the airport and make reservations for three. It's time we went home and got some answers."

Eventually the man that looked like Alex Krycek awoke and he seemed a bit disoriented but overall harmless. Mulder had Scully talk to him but he seemed unable to answer any questions. The voice was definitely Krycek's but the attitude was nothing like the killer they once knew. This guy was soft spoken and bit nervous. He had no recollection of where he lived or where he had come from or why he was in Oregon.

"It's okay Krycek, you are in good hands." Mulder said.

Scully watched, as something in the young man's eyes seemed to switch on when he heard Mulder's voice. Almost like when a dog hears his master's voice or a baby at the sound of his mother's voice. There was a recognition but how could he recognize Mulder's voice unless he had been trained to? Scully made a mental note to tell Mulder.

"Why do you call me Krycek? Isn't my name Alex Krycek?" the young Alex asked Mulder.

"I guess it's a habit. I..." Mulder wasn't sure how much he should tell the young man.

"What are you hiding from me?" Alex asked and looked at Mulder.

"Let's get you showered and dressed. I will get us some food and we will tell you everything during lunch." Mulder said and grabbed the keys.

Scully watched Mulder leave. She began to wonder how much of the truth about his relationship with the real Alex Krycek he would be telling the young guy.

"What's going to happen to me Ms. Scully?"

Dana turned and looked at the young scared eyes. It was incredible to imagine that Alex Krycek could ever appear scared of anything.

"Don't worry Alex. Mulder won't let anything happen to you and neither would I." Scully had already been determined not to put any of the old Krycek sins upon this guy. It wouldn't have been fair or right.

September 22, 2000

Mulder looked at the calendar and he found it hard to believe that two months had gone by since he found Alex Krycek. After arriving in D.C and shocking the hell out of Skinner and the Gunmen, they were able to find a way to have the young guy tested and checked out. Using connections that Skinner would probably owe favors for the rest of his life; they got the man placed in a well-guarded, high security facility. Mulder and Scully were there nearly every day to be part of the testing.

The Federal government had plenty of the 'real' Alex Krycek's blood and other specimens to compare with the young man's. After all was said and done everything came back completely identical. Even the finger prints were a complete match. However, there was no doubt the young man was no older than twenty-one and the real Krycek had been about 35 years old when he disappeared. He was a clone. There was no doubt about it.

Mulder sat down with the young man and told him everything they found out about him. He wasn't going to start over with lies like he would have done years ago. There was going to be no more bullshit.

Mulder remembered what Scully had told him about the look in the young Alex's eyes when he spoke to him. She was right. There was this brightness in them.

"So, I'm a clone. A copy of this man called Alex Krycek?"

Mulder gripped the back of the chair he was standing behind. He was too nervous to sit down when he decided to break the news to the young man.

"It appears so. I'm not sure if I should say I'm sorry or not?"

"What will happen to me? Am I going to be judged for the past that my 'original' self did?" Alex asked, twisting the end of his white t-shirt nervously.

"No, of course not. You aren't him. You share that man's blood, cells, genes, but that's all. You did none of things he did and there's no reason for anyone to have anything against you. I won't let anyone hurt you Alex."

He looked up at Mulder, "You will protect me?"

Mulder looked down at Alex Krycek and smiled, " I promise. Trust me."

"Okay," he said and smiled. "What happens to me though? Can I leave here?"

"Sure, I don't see why not?" Mulder said and patted Alex on the shoulder, "I'll be back, let me get Scully."

Mulder walked out of the room and searched for Scully. He found her hunched over some x-rays.

"He's ready to leave this place and I don't blame him. There's nothing more left to check out that I can think of. I will bring him to my place until I find something bigger for the both of us. It's the only way I can really protect him. I will look for a bigger apartment as soon as possible. I've got tons of money now and that shouldn't be a problem. Maybe a little townhouse somewhere nice and quiet."

"Mulder you need to slow down a bit. I've been looking at these MRI readings and x-rays and it seems that he has something kind of anomaly in his abdomen. It's small and doesn't appear to be an organ of any kind. However, I just don't see what it can be. He hasn't complained of pain and all the blood work came out normal. We will need to keep an eye on that Mulder."

"Sure Scully, so where do you think can I find a good realtor?"

Scully turned and looked at Mulder. She frowned. "Mulder, that isn't Alex Krycek. You have to remember that this kid doesn't know you at all. And.."

"And what Scully? I'm just trying to protect him Scully! I don't plan to molest him if that's what you think!" He turned away angrily.

"Damn it Mulder that's not what I meant and you know it! I just don't want to see you get hurt again." But Scully could see her words were falling on deaf ears as usual and Mulder was already around the corner.

Mulder had managed to clean and fix up the small apartment before Alex arrived from the hospital. He also had gone shopping for the young guy since he seemed a bit disoriented with his surroundings.

"You can have the bed in the bedroom Alex. I hardly ever used it when I lived alone and since you are my guest it's all yours."

"Thanks a lot. You have a nice place." He walked over to the fish and tapped on the glass.

After they settled Alex into Mulder's apartment they ordered Chinese food. Mulder was glad when he noticed how much Alex enjoyed the take-out. He had a feeling they would be eating that a lot.

Eventually, it got late and Alex excused himself to go to bed. Mulder said good night and tried to make the image of that beautiful young body in his bed leave his perverted mind.

Mulder turned on the Sci-Fi channel and eventually fell asleep quite glad that their first night together went by without a hitch.

The next day Mulder woke up early for a run. By the time Alex woke up Mulder was showered and ready to start breakfast. He taught Alex how to make coffee and was happy to see how quickly the man learned. Mulder had asked for some vacation time and he used it to teach Alex the fundamentals of living.

Whoever cloned Alex had taught him the essentials like hygiene and eating. He could see that Alex had basic reading, math and comprehension skills but with definite room for improvement. Mulder took Alex to the Best Buy store where they were able to purchase several different software programs that would teach Alex everything and anything he needed. They picked up reading, math, the latest Encarta Encyclopedia, and other learning software programs. Alex could learn at his own pace while Mulder worked.

He taught Alex how to catch the bus to the library and got him a library card there immediately. It also offered Alex a world of knowledge at his fingertips.

Mulder took Alex to a nearby outdoor cafe where they could have lunch. Mulder was busily eating his Cajun chicken sandwich when he could see that Alex had stopped eating and was staring at something behind his back. When Mulder turned to see what the other man was staring at he noticed that it was another table. The table had two young, attractive men holding hands. It was obvious they were a couple and Mulder watched as one of young men whispered something to the other quite intimately.

"Alex you shouldn't stare." Mulder said in a hushed voice.

"I'm sorry." The young man said and began to eat his own sandwich.

Mulder was about to open his mouth and yet found himself unable to. Why bring up a subject that was probably better left alone.' The guy was only looking. That doesn't mean anything anyway', Mulder thought to himself.

Eventually, his vacation time was over and Mulder had to leave Alex alone at the apartment. He called a realtor, who was married to one of his buddies from the basketball court, and made an appointment to see a few places soon. He gave Alex all the necessary phone numbers and told him not to hesitate to call if something was wrong.

Alex helped Mulder put his jacket on, "I might be twenty-one and a clone but I'm not a kid. Stop worrying Fox."

Mulder looked up when he heard his first name being said aloud. No one called him that, except his sister Samantha, but she was dead now. "I don't really like to be called by that name."

"Did the old Krycek call you Fox? Or Mulder?"

"He called me many other things and Mulder."

"Then I will call you Fox. I don't want you to get me and him confused." Alex said quite stubbornly and Mulder was seeing a side of the young man he hadn't seen before.

Mulder wanted to object but then remembered his oath to do things different the second time around. "Okay, you can call me Fox. Whatever. It's just a name anyway and I'll probably get used to it eventually."

Mulder saw that shiny gleam in young Alex's eyes again and he couldn't help but smile. Mulder actually wished he could stay.

He listened to make sure that Alex locked the door before walking away to the elevator. Mulder turned his head and took a last look at the door marked number 42.

Mulder called Alex three times from the office and even Scully considered it a bit obsessive.

"Give that guy a break Mulder. He's fine. You're acting like his mother." Scully smiled and handed Mulder his coffee.

By 4 o'clock Scully begged Mulder to leave early before he worried himself to death. He smiled and left the office without thinking twice. Mulder went home thinking maybe they would order pizza tonight but was stopped in his tracks when he smelled the odor coming from the kitchen.

He walked in and was amazed to see Alex in the kitchen with a giant cook book held up to his face.

"Hey, what is that great smell?"

"Hi Fox! Well, I got bored at the computer and I started thinking about what to eat tonight. Then I found this cook book in your kitchen." Alex held up 'The Joy of Cooking', "I guess it was a present from your mother. I hope you don't mind me using it?"

"Hell no, as long as what you make won't kill me." Mulder took off his coat and began to take off his tie.

"Nope, I mean all you have to do is follow the instructions in the book. It's really not that hard. So I'm making spaghetti and meatballs tonight for us. I wrote down what stuff I needed from the market and I went and got it. I had no problem. Now go change and I will serve us some food. That funny show starts in a few minutes on the television."

Mulder changed and when he came out his plate of spaghetti and meatballs was waiting for him on the cocktail table. He sat next to Alex and they both ate and watched Seinfeld at the same time. Mulder enjoyed explaining the show to Alex who was determined to understand the jokes in it.

"Oh I forgot the wine!" Alex said and jumped up.

"Wine?"

"Yes, the guy at the market said that spaghetti had to be eaten with good red wine. So I got us some. I'm looking forward to trying it."

"Do you know what wine is Alex?"

"I actually do, Fox, because I looked it up after I bought it. I know it's alcohol and how it can cause people to behave strangely after drinking it. I read about alcoholism and the abuse of alcohol. I did a lot of research on it. But a little won't hurt anyone according to what I read and neither of us is planning to go driving either. So lets drink."

Mulder opened the bottle and allowed it to breathe for a while first. Then he poured Alex and himself some of the wine. Mulder brought it to his nose and took in the rich scent.

"Sip it only, Alex. It isn't to be gulped down." Mulder drank and showed Alex how to drink wine properly.

The other man mimicked Mulder's actions and drank the red liquid.

"That's nice. Different. I like it." Alex said and put his glass down.

Mulder smiled and they continued to eat. Mulder couldn't believe how hungry he was but he remembered he did skip lunch today. He was so used to take-out for dinner that this a very pleasant change for him. Between the show and the food Mulder didn't realize how much of the wine ended up being poured between them. By the time Mulder noticed the entire bottle was empty.

Mulder shook his head and cursed himself, "Shit, I think I'm sort of drunk."

Alex started to laugh and Mulder could tell the young man was quite smashed too.

"You will hate me tomorrow Alex because there is nothing worse than a wine hangover. And my friend you will have one tomorrow." Mulder said and poked Alex in the nose.

"I learned a new word today on the computer Mulder." Alex said, he slurred his words a bit.

"Oh yeah what?"

"Tickle!" Alex said and pounced on Mulder.

Mulder began to laugh and beg for mercy. Alex tickled him until Mulder was finally able to escape his clutches.

"Oh that's it you are dead meat. I was the tickle king when I was ten years old." Mulder said and walked toward Alex.

Alex watched Mulder coming towards him and ran away. He narrowly escaped Mulder and headed toward the bedroom. However, Mulder pounced on him and began to tickle him.

"Fox! Fox! Stop!" Alex said and laughed so hard he could feel the tears on his face.

"Say mercy!" Mulder said and straddled the young man.

"Mercy!" Alex said and looked up at Mulder. He felt Mulder start to climb off him and he grabbed Mulder's arms.

Mulder looked at Alex and felt his heart begin to quicken.

"Do you think I'm beautiful? I learned a lot today while you were away Fox. I learned about beauty. I also learned about what it meant about those men in the cafe the other day. I read and learned about what that feeling inside me is when I look at you. Do you feel it too Fox?"

Mulder knew he should turn away. The guy was too young...too innocent. Mulder led such a complicated life with so many complicated issues. However, he felt swallowed up by the green in the eyes that looked at him with such honest affection and lust.

Mulder leaned down and kissed Alex. He moved slowly to allow the young guy a chance to back out. However, he could tell soon enough there was going to be no such thing. They kissed until they were rubbing their cocks against each other.

Alex pulled away, "I want more Mulder." He got off the bed a bit unsteadily but Mulder could tell he wasn't that drunk any more. Sobriety hit them quickly when they chose to make this decision tonight.

He watched Alex take off his jeans and shirt. The body underneath was lean and hairless except for the light patch of brown curls around the uncut hard cock. Mulder could feel his mouth salivate at the thought of that cock in his mouth.

"Take off your clothes Mulder. I want to see you." Alex's voice was almost like a whisper.

Mulder could see the excitement in Alex's face. He stood up and Alex got on the bed and leaned against the headboard. Mulder watched him hold his hard on in his left hand.

Mulder pulled the shirt over his head. He began to unzip the jeans and froze. He was going to be forty years old soon. What if that beautiful young guy had some other image or idea about how he should look? Mulder looked up and saw his face in the mirror.

"You're beautiful Mulder. Please don't stop."

Mulder nodded and took his pants off. He turned and faced Alex. The younger man smiled and then crawled toward Mulder.

"Let me?" Alex said and gently took Mulder's hard cock in his palm.

Mulder shivered and watched the beautiful mouth suckle his cock. The lips formed a tight suction and Mulder felt the pressure in his balls.

"Oh Alex." Mulder moaned and he caressed the dark hair that bobbed before him.

It was too much and Mulder didn't want to come yet. He pushed Alex off his cock. "I will come if you continue doing that to me. Now it's my turn. Lie down."

Alex licked his lips and got on his back in the middle of the large bed. He could feel Mulder's tongue licking his legs, thighs, and then it reached his scrotum. Alex yelped and clutched the bed sheets. He never felt anything like that before.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes! Go on, please don't stop!"

Mulder smiled and took his time in sucking Alex's balls. Then he reached up and pulled back to expose the dark head of Alex's cock. He sucked hard and deep which made Alex buck underneath. Mulder's index finger scooped up some of the extra saliva and rubbed Alex's anus with it.

Alex felt this great desire zigzag all over his body on all his nerve endings. He opened his legs and pushed hard down on Mulder's finger. He wanted more. He was sure of it.

Mulder finger fucked Alex in the asshole but could tell the guy was begging for more. "Alex, what do you want?"

"I want you inside me Fox. I want it! I know what it means too so don't worry. I rented some movies at the video store at the corner. I saw what it means. I have been thinking about this all day. I'm not a fucking kid, I'm a man!"

Mulder stood up and grabbed the lube. He skipped the condom since he was sure the guy was a virgin and untainted with any disease. Mulder walked over to the window and looked out at the night sky. He closed the drapes never noticing the long range telescopic lens that focused on what was unfolding in that bedroom.

Mulder put lube up on his cock as best as he could and he kissed Alex before getting behind him. They were side by side.

"This is probably the best way at first Alex." Mulder held his cock as he searched for the small hole below him.

Alex held his leg up a bit and felt the blunt, wet end of Mulder's cock finally find its mark. When he felt Mulder push into his body it was as if his body was coming alive. There was no pain. There was only this feeling of pressure building up inside him. Alex didn't want it to stop.

Mulder who had been worried about doing something the young Alex wasn't sure of was taken by surprise at how easy it was to slide into the young man. Then it was like they were made to fuck. Instantly, Mulder found a motion and rhythm that had them making love for a while. Things started out slowly but by the end of the night and the second time around Mulder didn't hold back. He had young Alex Krycek's ass up in the air as he pounded into him mercilessly. When he was done he was sure he emptied a gallon of cum inside the man. The sheets were soaking with Alex's own jism and they both decided to sleep crunched up on the sofa.

*************************************

August 22, 2000

For a month Mulder and Alex made love non-stop. Mulder would drive home with a hard on in his slacks sometimes unable to hold back the feeling inside him. Alex was insatiable. Mulder assumed it was because the young guy was only twenty-one.

Sometimes Mulder wouldn't wait to get into the bedroom. He would grab Alex and bend him over the kitchen counter fucking him there on the spot. Alex made sure that Mulder woke up early enough before work so they could make love. He had told Fox that he couldn't imagine staying home without that beautiful achy, full feeling in his ass from Mulder's cock.

If Mulder was too tired to do all the motion, Alex had learned to straddle his lap and sit on his cock. That was something Mulder enjoyed when they were on the couch. He loved to do it with Alex's back facing him so he could watch his cock moving in that stretched little asshole. He never lasted long and enjoyed the feeling of squirting deep inside of Alex.

However, it wasn't just sex either. Mulder found himself enjoying Alex's company. They found they had many of the same interests and yet neither was too clingy with each other. Mulder never noticed how much he began to mention 

his so-called roommate's name to Scully. She began to raise her eyebrow about it.

He had told her after 2 1/2 weeks when it was obvious the relationship had taken a new direction. She gave Mulder the usual warnings and demanded to hang out with them to see exactly if Alex was happy.

Scully was amazed at how easy going and natural both men were together. She actually thought that Mulder didn't realize that fact yet either. They had fallen into a routine of being a 'couple' without realizing it yet. No matter how 'modern' Mulder thought he was Scully had come to realize that he wasn't interested in a 'modern' relationship. The fact that Alex stayed home, did his own little thing, but took the time to 'care' for him was what Mulder needed all along. Mulder had a hectic career, an ambitious ex-wife once already, and a cold-hearted mother. He craved love and attention without having to fight too many people in the way to get it. Scully could see that Alex was able to give him that.

Now a month later they were finally moving into a bigger apartment. Mulder got a 3-bedroom townhouse in a really nice middle class neighborhood. It wasn't cheap but even Mulder was surprised at how much money he had inherited on the death of his parents. He had sold both of his parents' properties and only kept the house by the beach. He bought Alex a new car and taught him to drive. Once again he was amazed at how quickly Alex learned and was able to get his driver's license. Mulder got help from the Gunmen to get Alex a new identity, that wasn't too different from the real one. He was Alexander S. Krycek. The 'S' stood for Skye since that is literally where he fell from and they considered it an adequate middle name.

Mulder threw a Halloween/Housewarming party and made sure to invite the people he knew were important to his life. He invited Skinner, Scully, and the Gunmen. Everyone arrived in costumes. Mulder rented his favorite Elvis costume, Skinner was Julius Caesar, Scully came as a cave woman, the Gunmen were dressed as the Marx Brothers and they watched in awe as Alex showed up barely dressed as Cupid. He had wings, bow, arrows and a very small skirt-like piece of material on his hips. Mulder could feel an erection growing in his pants.

It was now or never so he walked up to Alex and said, " You look beautiful of course." He moved forward and kissed him briefly on the lips.

Scully saw Skinner's head blush as he turned to look at her. She mouthed the word 'surprise' to him silently. She watched her boss down his scotch in one gulp.

Mulder heard Frohike say, "Pay up you losers, I told you he was banging that pretty boy."

Soon enough the doorbell rang and it was time to pass out the candy. They all took turns at the door. Mulder had never entertained much in the past. He looked around at his friends having a good time and knew it was another thing he was going to change in his life.

As Thanksgiving came crawling closer Mulder could feel himself missing his family. He retreated into himself a bit and told Alex not to worry, that it would pass. That night he knew Alex felt pushed away but Mulder needed to handle things his way.

The next morning he heard Alex in the bathroom retching.

"Oh no, I guess you have that damn flu that is going around Alex."

"I feel like crap Fox. I'm staying in bed today I think." Alex crawled back into bed.

When Fox got home he found Alex still in bed looking very sick. He asked if he wanted him to call Scully. Alex shook his head and said he read the medical books today and it said rest and fluids. He should be all right in a few days.

However, the week went by. The second week came and Alex felt worse not better. Scully came over and tried to find out if there was anything seriously wrong with Alex.

She finished examining him and walked out of the bedroom. Mulder stood up nervously.

"He's sick but it doesn't appear to be anything serious. I did a check up and nothing seems out of order. It's likely to be some kind of intestinal flu since he does have vomiting. I gave him some suppositories for that. He should stay in bed and drink a lot of fluids. His biggest complaints are the vomiting, dizzy spells, and stomachache, which are all normal symptoms for a gastrointestinal flu-type illness."

Three weeks later Alex woke up one morning feeling better. He decided to get up before Mulder and shower the grime of sickness off his body. Alex soaped a washcloth and he ran it across his chest softly. He was glad to feel better because he missed Mulder's love making. Just the thought of Mulder's cock made him hard. Alex pinched a nipple and then slid a hand down his chest. However, he stopped suddenly before reaching his cock. He dropped the soapy cloth in the tub.

Something inside him suddenly wasn't surprised at what he felt. He opened the shower door without even turning the water off. Alex stood soaking wet in front of the mirror. The small bulge wasn't very evident but he could feel it. Alex knew it wasn't from gaining any weight. He had barely eaten since he got ill and the rest of him was quite thin.

Alex knew this wasn't 'normal'. He read the books and saw the movies. It wasn't possible in reality but somehow it was possible for him. Alex turned the water off and grabbed his bathrobe. He wrapped it tightly around his body and left the bathroom.

When Mulder woke up he found his side of the bed empty. He got up to pee and was a bit bummed out not to have Alex's warm body beside him this morning. He didn't hear any retching this morning so he had a feeling that maybe the young man was feeling better.

Mulder saw Alex sitting in his favorite chair by the window. It had a view of a bird feeder and fountain they installed a few days after moving into the townhouse. Mulder kissed him on the cheek but went directly to get his coffee first, he knew he couldn't function without that first cup.

He sat down at the sofa and yawned. "How are you feeling Alex?"

"I'm feeling better but..."

"What is wrong Alex?"

"I want to see Scully today and when we get all the results back then we will talk about it. Right now I just need to relax and do some thinking. I took for granted that the reason you fell for me was because I reminded you of your ex-lover. But now more than ever I know I'm not him and I will never be him. I'm not sure if you understand that yet."

Mulder was stunned that this topic came up suddenly and he got up and grabbed the phone. He apologized to Scully for waking her up earlier than usual but that Alex wanted to see her this morning. It must have been something in his voice that made Scully, for once, not ask too many questions but agree instantly.

By the time Mulder was off the phone Alex was gone. When Mulder went upstairs to their bedroom, Alex was dressed already in a loose denim shirt and slacks.

"Alex are you all right?" Mulder knew he had to ask at least one more time before just backing off.

"I'm okay Mulder. At least I think I am." Alex smiled and grabbed his jacket.

When Scully arrived to pick them up she told Mulder she called Skinner and she had permission to use the medical facilities at the Federal Building. Alex was quiet and only stared out the window as they drove.

Mulder was told to wait in Skinner's office. He had arrived early also just in case he was needed. He had pretty much been able to keep everything under control when the Bureau found out about Mulder's relationship with Alex. There were rumors but so far he made sure his staff and department gave Mulder no grief. Skinner wasn't going to tolerate any discrimination or homophobia by anyone. Ever since the CIA had their own openly gay employees, the FBI wasn't about to seem intolerant. Now there were same sex benefits for all Federal employees and Mulder was glad to hear his job was protected as well.

Mulder paced the office and Skinner eventually slammed his pen down.

"Mulder will you sit down. He's probably feeling sick again and he's worried about telling you. I mean after all we don't know how he was created and our testing could have missed something. Which of course makes me wonder if you shouldn't get a full medical."

Mulder sat and looked at Skinner. It was funny how after all was said and done, he and Skinner had ended up really good friends. Mulder had been sure Skinner would consider his 'new' life the last straw but instead it made them closer as friends.

The door opened and Scully walked in with Alex trailing behind her. She held some papers in her hand and the expression on her face was hard to read.

"Alex? Scully? Is something wrong?" Mulder asked. He wanted to tell a joke or something but he couldn't think of anything.

"Remember when we first found Alex? I told you I found a small bulge or sac in the MRI scan we did but I wasn't sure what it was suppose to represent? We know what it is now."

"Well Agent Scully? What is it?" Skinner asked, he twirled his pen in his fingers nervously.

Scully ran a hand over her face and shook her head. She grinned, "You won't believe this but that's why I have the sonograms here. That mysterious thing is actually a sort of womb. He's pregnant. I think we now know why he was so important for us to find. If my deduction is correct this is why women and men were being abducted. This was their final creation when they were hybridizing with aliens. They were able to create a 'male' species with the power to procreate."

"Jesus Christ All Mighty." Skinner said and took off his glasses to pinch the bridge of his nose.

Mulder looked up at Alex and he didn't know what to say. Inwardly he knew it was probably the greatest medical discovery humankind could come across. How much could the world benefit from Alex's pregnancy?

"Is it an alien? Or human?" Mulder asked Scully, he had so many questions he was sure he would burst.

"It?" Was the only comment that Alex made since the news and he looked at Mulder sadly. It was just as he feared. For Mulder this was another X-File. He knew too well from his conversations with the Gunmen how obsessed Mulder was to prove aliens really existed.

"Well actually Alex isn't the first male to be pregnant on our planet Mulder. Do you know that male sea horses are the ones that carry the eggs? and give birth to their young? I know that look Mulder...you and Director Skinner want answers that I'm sure we just won't be able to provide. I don't know why or how the conception took place.

But, unless you want Alex to become some kind of lab experiment, I think this time we might have to just let 'mother nature' take its course. Maybe if it wasn't for the fact that I've actually gotten to know him so well I would be determined that he be pulled apart and studied for the benefit of 'humanity' but I don't."

Scully turned and took Alex's hand, "I've seen the sonograms and that fetus is not only alive but also growing quite rapidly. I did blood work and should have it back within a week. My only question is that now that we know he's pregnant...what happens? That child will have to come out and my main concern is finding a way that both father and baby remain alive and intact."

"Alex, is there something you want to say?" Skinner asked as softly as he could manage. He felt like Scully and didn't want this entire incident to turn into some freak show.

"I just want my baby to be all right. I have a feeling this is quite natural to me and I'm hoping the men or creatures that created me left me with some natural instinct about this issue. I can hide away somewhere quiet where I can handle this without much fuss."

Mulder furrowed his brow, "You're thinking of leaving?"

Alex turned to look at Mulder, "Mulder this is very strange not only for me but for you too. Scully and I both decided it would be best if we hid out somewhere and waited for the time to come. I'm not a freak, Mulder, and I won't be treated like one. We don't know if those men who are always out to get you will turn around and decide to get this child! This isn't an X-File! It's a baby! My baby!" Alex said, he raised his voice and felt a strange strong sense of protectiveness for his child. He looked at Mulder.

Mulder knew he should say something but instead he couldn't stop thinking of the possibilities this pregnancy afforded him. The living proof of alien/human hybrid with the ability for procreation is a miracle.

"You're right. I think you should hide out and let Scully take care of you. That should give us some time to find out if anyone else is interested in it." Mulder said and he stood up.

"Where do you think Skinner?"

Alex watched Mulder and he wanted to run up and hit him. It was the first time he ever felt violent. HE wanted to beat some sense into Mulder and ask him if he realized how heartless and cruel he was behaving. He turned to see Scully looking at him. She smiled and gripped his hand tightly.

The meeting with Skinner lasted two more hours as plans for Alex Krycek's 'vacation' was discussed. Mulder called the Gunmen who agreed to help as much as they could. Scully would take a leave of absence stating a medical family emergency. Mulder would stick around and keep the X-Files department opened as usual. Mulder wanted to talk to Alex but he felt that he just couldn't handle the deep reality of the issue at the moment.

Skinner arranged for Alex and Scully to hide out at his cabin in Greenville, Virginia It was a quiet little place that was surrounded by tall pines and good fishing from the nearby river. The Gunmen and Scully made a list of all medical and security equipment that would be needed. Scully packed as many of the latest books and medical journals on obstetrics as she could find.

Everything was loaded and taken to the cabin within a week. Scully and Alex unpacked their personal belongings and one of the bedrooms was converted into a hospital room. Mulder had claimed he was too busy to come down this first trip but promised to return the next weekend.

Alex went to bed early that first night. He wanted to yell and scream but he held back. He wasn't planning on acting like some hysterical woman. Suddenly, however, for the first time since Mulder found him he felt completely out of place. He felt like an alien.

Mulder hardly spoke to Alex when he visited the following weekend. He spent more time quizzing Scully about her plans to hopefully save the baby and Alex during the birthing process.

"Mulder, I've come to realize that a caesarean will most definitely have to be performed. So far I see no indication of a natural passage for the child to come out from."

"What about...you know..."

Scully took off her glasses and rubbed her eyes. She had been trying to ram Probably four years of obstetrics into one week and she felt exhausted. "His penis?"

"Don't be dense Scully."

"His rectum? Mulder!" Scully however couldn't hold back from laughing. She held her sides and watched Mulder who was not amused.

"I'm sorry Mulder, but that was a bit funny. So far I don't think Alex can 'crap' his baby out. God forbid. No I have a feeling taking that baby out will be my job." She said and wiped her eyes. God she needed a good laugh since she was actually frightened to death about the whole issue.

"You know Scully, no matter what happens, it's not your fault if we or one of us doesn't' survive." Alex said from behind them. The both turned to look at the man.

Scully put her glasses back on and looked at Alex. She got up and rushed towards him. "You're bigger now aren't you?"

Alex frowned and nodded. He been hiding his condition since day one with large shirts that belonged to Mulder so he pulled it up and revealed his abdomen to Scully.

"All this in a week?" Mulder said and got closer.

Scully grabbed her tape measure. She measured Alex and jotted it down in her notes. Alex looked up at Mulder but noticed how the man looked away quickly refusing to meet his eyes.

For the next four weeks, the fetus inside Alex Krycek was growing at top speed. What would have taken a normal woman about four or five months was happening to him in two months. Eventually, the swollen belly caused irritation to the young man.

Mulder got the details from Scully that Alex was suffering some of the 'normal' pregnancy dilemmas. The pressure on his bladder had him urinating constantly, he was constipated; his ankles began to swell from the added weight they weren't used to, and he was having a slight case of hormonal mood swings. Mulder listened to Scully as he dove his fingers in the new jar of Clausen pickles he had craved enough to buy.

"What are you eating Mulder?"

"Pickles. I had to have some Scully and damn their good. Good old Clausen pickles that crunch when you eat them." Mulder said and took another bite of his snack.

Scully smiled at the phone, " Well Mulder I'm not surprised your eating pickles...you are an expectant father." She knew it was time the subject got started.

Mulder stop chewing and dropped the pickle. He was an expectant father. A father?

"Mulder are you still there?"

"Yeah Scully, I'm here." He lost his appetite suddenly. " You know I think I've gained five pounds these past weeks. Is that another...expectant father thing?"

"Mulder, you have to realize that you must make a decision about Alex and the baby. Either you will be there for them or you won't. Alex knows this was VERY unexpected and he's not making demands but he does deserve some kind of answer from you. I've even come to think that...well...if everything goes all right and you do decide that you aren't ready for fatherhood that I will ask Alex and the baby to move in with me. We have discussed my adopting the baby and co-parenting the child since I can't have my own children. I know he's gay but we've become good friends. This baby and this guy deserve a chance to have a happy life."

Mulder could picture Scully and Alex around the Christmas tree holding hands as some little child opened presents calling them 'mommy and daddy'. They were both willing to dump him out of their lives and take his child with them.

"That's my child too, Scully, and don't presume I've forgotten that either." Mulder said and hung up.

Scully heard the tone and the click. She sighed and frowned. She loved Mulder although sometimes she wasn't sure she understood him very well.

December 22, 2000

Mulder could hear the phone ringing in his dream. He eventually opened his eyes and noticed that it was no dream but his phone was really ringing.

"Mulder." He said half-asleep.

"Mulder, it's me Scully, get your ass here now. It's going to happen soon." She said and hung up.

Mulder jumped out of bed and began to get his clothes. He grabbed the phone and punched in Skinner's number. He woke up his boss and told him the news. Skinner said he would be at Mulder's apartment in half an hour. After hanging up with Skinner, Mulder called the Gunmen who assured him they would go to the cabin a.s.a.p.

Mulder got into Skinner's car and greeted the man with a quiet nod. He noticed a shopping bag in the back of the car where he threw his duffel bag. They drove quickly and quietly for the entire trip to the cabin.

When they arrived, Scully was in whites already and they could hear Alex screaming her name.

"Is he all right Dana?" Skinner asked and touched her arm.

Mulder seemed to pale as he heard Alex screaming.

"He's actually just going through some heavy duty contractions. I have a feeling they are normal since his blood pressure and pulse are still normal. The monitor just reads a lot of activity in the womb. It seems to stretching and contracting getting ready for the birth. I'm going to give him the epidermal soon and that will numb his entire lower body. He will be awake during the entire procedure. I'd better go now."

She grabbed Mulder's hand, "He will be all right, but a small prayer won't hurt you know."

"Dana, he's ready." Mrs. Scully said and waved to Skinner and Mulder.

"Oh yeah, I called my mother, of course. Thank god she arrived two days ago, Alex had a feeling this was going to happen soon. She's a nurse so she will assist me." Scully said and walked into the room.

Mulder could feel the reality of the situation hitting him. He walked over and sat down on the sofa.

"If he dies again I will never forgive myself. I can't lose him twice!" Mulder said and wrapped his arms around himself.

"Hey Mulder, no one is going to die. Stop that right now. He will be fine and Scully won't let him die just remember that. She won't let him or that baby get hurt tonight." Skinner reassured him.

The clock ticked away and eventually the Gunmen showed up. Frohike made himself useful in the kitchen and began to make his famous huevos rancheros. They ate quietly and watched the door hoping for a sign.

Mulder paced the floor when suddenly the door opened and Scully walked out. Her gown was tainted with blood and she snapped her gloves off her hands. She pulled down her mask and looked at Mulder.

Mulder felt the tears that were ready to burst from his eyes when he watched Mrs. Scully walk out with a small bundle cradled in her arms.

Mrs. Scully looked up at Mulder with what he was definitely sure were tears of happiness.

"Congratulations Mulder. You have a son." Scully said and burst out crying herself. She opened her arms and hugged Mulder tightly.

"Alex?" Mulder asked.

"He's fine. He's resting now. He did great."

Frohike pulled out his handkerchief and blew his nose. "Can we look at uh..."

Mrs. Scully got closer and they all circled around her. She pulled back the blanket the baby was swaddled inside of.

The baby had his eyes closed and his little fist in his mouth. He was perfect.

"Hi there." Mulder said softly and gasped when the newborn opened his eyes and looked up at him. It was a quick look but Mulder was sure the baby looked at him.

"Did Alex give the baby a name yet?" Skinner asked softly. He was afraid his gruff voice would startle the sleeping newborn.

"He named the baby Daniel Walter Krycek Mulder." Scully said and was amused to see her boss's head turn beet red. "He said he owed you a lot Walter since you had the power to make him a guinea pig for the Pentagon and didn't."

Walter coughed and nodded but walked away afraid to show too much emotion. He did come back with several cigars and a bottle of champagne. Mulder could see those were the items in the bag he saw earlier today and he couldn't help but smile. Mulder realized that Walter Skinner was someone who, just when you thought you knew him...surprises you all over again.

"Now guys keep your voices down but please pour me a glass of champagne. I will be right back." Mrs. Scully said and went back into the room. When she came out she was without the baby.

Everyone grabbed a drink and held it up.

"I want to make a toast." Mulder said, " To my friends who always come through for me and show me how lucky I am to have them. Also to...to the guy I love who did the most heroic and self-sacrificing thing today. I probably don't deserve his love after the way I behaved. A toast to my new family...and my new son Daniel."

"Amen." Scully said and smiled at Mulder.

December 24, 2001

"Are you sure you got the right toys?" Alex asked Mulder who was still trying to put together the toy train set for under their Christmas tree.

"Listen, I told you I did so stop bugging me about it. The kid might be smart but he's probably inherited some of that from me. I didn't screw up buying the toys. You spoil him Alex." Mulder said and crouched down on the floor to place the final track into position.

Alex got down and put his hand through Mulder's dark hair. "Your hair is getting long again."

Mulder leaned back into the hand and turned to face his partner. It almost seemed so far away since that night a year ago when Alex had given birth to Daniel. Mulder could remember vividly watching Alex's sleeping pale face on that bed. He had held his hand and cried silently feeling ashamed of how he reacted to the one person he truly loved. He was so afraid that Alex would wake up hating him and it would seem like the past creeping up again.

Instead, the green eyes looked at him without a hint of hate or anger. Alex waved him closer. Mulder kissed Alex, "Forgive me for being such an asshole. I guess I just won't learn huh?"

"Isn't he beautiful Mulder?"

"He's beautiful like you. I'm not going to let either of you out of my sight or out of my life. I'm too old for the bullshit Alex. I want a family and a normal life to some degree. I want you and Daniel, Scully, Skinner, the Gunmen, as my family until I die."

"Do you think he's going to grow up...normal?" Alex said in a hushed voice.

"What is normal? I mean...look at us." Mulder said and smiled.

However, Alex knew Mulder was right. Nothing about either of them would constitute normalcy so whatever was to come, they would know how to deal with it eventually.

Mulder had no idea how right he was because what wasn't normal was the rate of growth the baby would have. The child grew in nine months what would normally have taken any other child at least four years. However, after that first year, which was two days ago, the child had stopped his growth spurt. According to Scully, everything about the child was that of a 'normal' four year old except for one or two things. The kid was very smart. He also inherited Mulder's photographic memory too.

"Let's make love Mulder. Daniel won't be here for an hour or more." Alex said and stood up. He started to remove his sweater. He had become a bit self-conscious about the scar that was across his abdomen but learned quickly not to worry. If anything the scar seemed to excite Mulder to no end and he would find his lover licking the scar from one end to another.

Mulder stripped quickly too and opened his arms to bring Alex closer to his body. Alex kissed Mulder as he lay on top of his lover's body. Even after two years he felt a heat and rush whenever Mulder touched him.

Mulder reached down and spread his pre-cum on the tip of his cock. He grabbed it and slowly rubbed Alex's asshole with it. Once he was sure he had the right angle he arched up and pushed Alex down onto his cock.

Mulder was still amazed at how he didn't need any artificial lubrication to slide into Alex's body. The way Alex squeezed tightly around Mulder's cock...taking every inch inside without hesitation.

"That's it Alex...come on...ride my cock." Mulder said and pushed Alex back off his chest.

Alex grinned and opened his legs wide. He was glad he worked out and his legs were strong. He slowly rode Mulder's cock up and down with the Christmas tree as his background.

Mulder watched his beautiful young lover pinch his nipples and ride him with abandonment. He bucked up and met each of Alex's downward motions. Mulder grabbed his right nipple and started to pinch it hard. He could feel the cum gathering in his nuts.

Alex grabbed his cock and started to move on Mulder rapidly. "Oh fuck...that's it Fox...fuck me..fuck me..."

Mulder grabbed Alex's legs and he started to buck hard underneath and felt the explosions shoot out of his cock and into Alex's ass. He closed his eyes and could only feel the incredible sensation of his orgasm.

Alex watched and felt Mulder come inside him and he started to shoot his own load. He jerked his cock fast and tightened the muscles in his asshole. He unloaded his cum onto Mulder's chest and even managed to hit his lover's neck and face. He reached down and licked the glob of jism that struck Mulder on the lips.

Mulder felt his cock plop out of Alex's ass and he wrapped his arms around his lover. They were more than lovers...they were a couple.

"I could lie here all day." Mulder said, and watched the blinking lights of the tree.

"Our son is about to come storming through that door and so are a few other people. We can't stay here naked, covered in sperm even if the idea does sound good."

Mulder smiled and both men got up and got ready for the celebrations that evening.

By 7pm, Alex heard the front doorbell chime and he opened it to find his son and his close friends Scully and Walter Skinner there. In front of them bundled up like an Eskimo was his son. He could tell by the sharp green eyes that he inherited from him.

"Hello Sir, we are handing out children this evening and wondering if you were willing to purchase one?" Walter asked teasingly.

"Hmmmm, he looks a bit scrawny. Does he eat much?" Alex asked and winked at Skinner.

"Dad! It's me Daniel. I'm already your son." The child said and rolled his eyes. He pushed past his dad and went inside.

By 8pm that evening, the Gunmen and even Mrs. Scully arrived to join in the Christmas/Birthday celebration.

Daniel was ecstatic to receive so many presents in one day. He was extremely happy to see the computer the Gunmen got him as a gift. Mulder shook his head and looked at Frohike.

"Don't worry Mulder...we installed CyberNanny." Frohike said smiling.

Across town the entire celebration was being watched on video feed by a smoker who felt a tightening in his chest. It was his last chance at redemption since his day was coming soon. He knew he wouldn't see the New Year. He felt fear...death was a powerful thing when you are facing it. "Congratulations Mr. Mulder, you have the future of mankind playing toys in your living room." And with that the smoking man closed his eyes forever.

Mulder turned on the television since they were all going to let Daniel watch 'The Grinch Who Stole Christmas' for the first time. It was Mulder's sister Samantha's favorite.

Daniel sat riveted in front of the television. Mulder watched his son knowing the kid soaked up information like a sponge.

When a commercial appeared on the screen, Mulder got up to try the caviar he spent a small fortune on for the evening. He savored the salty flavor and followed it with a gulp of the Heineken beer.

"Daddy?"

Mulder and Alex both turned to face their son. "Yeah?"

"Why didn't I get a doll for Christmas?" Daniel asked as he looked up at them seriously.

The question caused everyone in the room to stop talking and listen.

"Well Daniel, I guess Fox and I didn't think you would like one. You never asked for one. I mean...if you do I don't think there is a problem but I assumed.." Alex looked at Mulder begging him to say something and help him before he put his foot in his mouth.

"Daniel why are you asking? Is it because you saw that doll on the television?" Scully asked, she had grown to love Daniel as if he were her own son.

"I guess I should one day practice and stuff.." Daniel said and shrugged his shoulders.

"Practice what?" Mulder asked, he got closer to his son until he sat next to him.

"Well...I might have a baby one day. So I guess it's all right to learn and practice." Daniel said. The child was cool and collected in his reasoning.

Alex's eyes widen and he walked over next to the child too. "Daniel how do you know that..."

"I just know it Daddy. I can feel it...here." Daniel said and pointed to his tummy. "One day I will find someone and he will make me a daddy just like you. It's okay Daddy...that is what I'm suppose to do right?"

Mulder stood up and walked over to the window. He heard Scully talk to Daniel but zoned out the conversation. Somehow the pieces of the puzzle were coming together. Now it all seemed to be making sense. Mulder clenched his fist on the windowsill and watched the snow fall on the cars parked outside. However, his theory popped into his brain as simply as the alphabet.

Mulder could now understand the real reason behind the alien/human hybrids. Why they created a procreating male. They were created not just as a new species but as...breeders. That is why it was so simple and 'easy' for Alex to not only be penetrated but to accept the pregnancy. Everything inside Alex made him want to have that child and care for him. That is because he was created for that purpose...to breed. to procreate. And so was his son, Daniel.

Mulder turned to face his family and friends. He wouldn't allow his son to just have that one purpose in life. He would fight hard to teach him about the other many avenues that would be ahead of him. Mulder would fight hard to hold back from allowing Daniel to create another 'breeder' like himself and Alex. His only fear would be...how hard would Daniel fight back?

Mulder looked up to see Alex staring at him. Mulder wondered if this fight was his alone or would Alex understand? Daniel clutched Alex's leg lovingly. Mulder looked at the two people he loved so much and they appeared suddenly so...alien...to him.

The end


End file.
